Pick Yourself Up
by tortoisepowers
Summary: Today had started as any normal day. Nothing in disarray. Prussia getting into a fight with Hungary, normal. That is until Prussia slipped up with his most horrible secret. (slight Pruhun) TRIGGER WARNING! Rated T for violence and cutting.
1. We should celebrate

Prussia lifted his pen from his book, a wide grin spread across his face. He had just finished his 6000th journal, he should celebrate. Gilbird flew over and sat on his shoulder.

"This is awesome. Everything about me is awesome!," Prussia yelled happily.

"Hey!," Germany yelled from downstairs, "Get down here! We're going to be late for the meeting!,"

Prussia sighed. He had forgotten about the UN meeting today. Well, he could save his celebration for after the UN meeting or West would have his head. Prussia waved Gilbird off his shoulder and started to get dressed. When he felt like he looked awesome enough he sprinted downstairs.

"Hey, Brohas!,"

"Where were you!?," Germany asked, an annoyed expression appearing on his face.

"Making sure my awesomeness wasn't to sexy it would make 'em drop dead.," Prussia said and laughed out loud.

"Uh-huh," Germany scoffed, "Well we'd better go.,"

Prussia started making a cup of coffee, then started chugging it. As soon as he was done they headed off. They got to the meeting summit a bit late due to Prussia being so slow, and Germany was furious.

"What? You mad!?," It took every fiber of Germany's being not to strangle him. Germany ushered everyone to there seats and began the meeting. To everyone's dislike, Prussia was sat between Hungary and Switzerland, whom immediately started bickering, Prussia the only one laughing. Germany was eventually able to shut them up, but they started back up soon when Prussia started kicking Hungary under the table. Then, Russia old them to shut up, they didn't continue or a good 15 minutes, but it couldn't last forever. They didn't quit until America gave Hungary and Prussia – _mostly Prussia_ – a death glare and held up his gun barely above the table, then put it back, but it was enough to scare them into shutting up, though they were both trying to hide there fear.

They were all dismissed for lunch break and headed to the cafeteria. Prussia did his usual talking with France and Spain, but as he was walking away he ran into Hungary, _literally._

"Ack-," Hungary yelled in surprise getting everyone's attention "You oka-," she stopped herself from checking for there safety as soon as she noticed who it was, "Oh, _you_.," she growled.

Prussia didn't have his signature cocky grin as everyone expected, but actually looked rather startled, not expecting to run into someone, "Ack!- _wha_ , oh!,"

"Don't act so clueless!," Hungary yelled, finally pouring out all the rage she had been holding in for years, many, many years. Sure, she _showed_ her anger, but never had she ever said aloud all the rage she felt and not all of it was toward Prussia, but he just happened to be the one to finally make her snap, "Why are you even here!? Your not even a nation! Why don't you go crawl back into the hole you came out of!,"

Prussia, not expecting this, tried to come up with the most snarky comment he could, but couldn't. He was to startled that she brought up _that_.

"You know!? I'm surprised at how well people tolerate with you! _Especially_ Germany and Italy!," _tolerate?_ "Considering that Germany is stuck with you _and_ , though most people are not aware of this, _you_ are the one who killed Holy Roman Empire! Your own brother!," Prussia was speechless. _How? Why!?_ He thought, _How does she know this!?_ An unfamiliar look of hatred spread across the Prussians face, but to everyone's surprise, no snarky comments, no comebacks, no nothing, just... glaring. France and Austria just stood there with there mouths hanging open. After a good 20 seconds, Hungary realized what she had said after the anger was replaced by guilt.

"Prussia I-," the brunette stuttered, but Prussia held up his hand to shut her up and just marched past her and continued out of the room, not looking back. Italy walked strait up to Hungary and everyone witnessed, for the first time, probably, in history, Italy smacked Hungary across the face. Germany ran out of the room and after Prussia, telling him to stop, but by his tone people could tell he was worried.

Hungary barely flinched, her mind somewhere else. _How could I have said that?_ She thought, and everyone noticed tears starting to run down her face.

Prussia stormed into his room and slammed his door, his stoic expression unchanging. He had lost Germany somewhere back there. He wandered to his bathroom and finally let it all come out.

"I- I didn't mean to... _no_... I did, he was nothing, but great to me and I _killed_ him.," he felt warm liquid start to pour down his face, but he didn't care. He looked into his reflection, _worthless, useless, burden_. He opened a drawer and pulled out his razor blade and started fiddling with it. He started into the old, crusty red stuff on it, hardened over thousands of years. He yanked his gloves off and rolled up his left sleeve, repeating those words in his head _worthless, useless, burden...Germany... Holy Roman Empire..._ He looked at thousands of years worth of scars... so many scars... He held the razor up with his right hand and pulled down. When he hit hit his wrist he flinched and gave a little squeak, but he kept going. Soon the pain didn't bother him, just kept slashing until he was satisfide. Then, after rolling up his right sleeve, continued to do the same.

He watched the blood dribble from his wrists. The cuts oozing a lot of blood. Prussia looked emotionlessly at his reflection, his tears dried up. He decided it would be smart to take a shower. He did so, and watched as crimson died the water. He ignored the stinging sensation it gave. After he turned the water off he grabbed a towel and dried himself up he got dressed and made sure to cover his wrists well.

When he got into his room he immediately grabbed an empty journal and pour his thoughts and emotions onto the pages. He had lost himself so much in his writing he didn't hear Germany knocking on his door, so when Germany kicked his locked door down Prussia jumped and yelped.

"W-west... fancy seeing you here.," He said, plastering a cocky grin on his face.

"... I was worried. You just storming off like that... That isn't like you. Are you alright?," Germany questioned worriedly.

"Aw~, I'm fine west, nothing can bring down the awesome me for to long! Kesesesese!,"

"...Alright if you say so.," Germany said and gently closed the door. As soon as Germany left Prussia let his grin fall and sighed. He hated lying to his little brother, but it was necessary. _West... Holy Roman Empire... I'm sorry..._

 **End of chapter one! I hope ya liked it and stay tuned for future chapters!**

 **Later~**


	2. Mistake

Germany stayed home from the UN meeting for the rest of the time, still worried about Prussia. He checked on him about every 30 minutes. Germany was so worried because he had been acting very off... he seemed rather aloof from Germany, Prussia normally loved company, but instead preferred to be alone.

Prussia sighed and scratched his head in agitation, crumpling up, _like_ , the 50th paper. Though Germany didn't know it, he was writing a short novel. He thought his writing skills were awesome, but wanted to get others input without the other nations knowing it was him, so he went under the fake name, _Jackson Louis_ , to seem like an American writer instead of a German (Prussian) writer. But alas, he was bored... _very_ bored.

He sat up and looked at his clock. Germany had to leave to go to China's place for a G8 meeting in about an hour. He preoccupied himself by reading his journals until he heard Germany call up he was leaving. As soon as he heard Germany's car pull from the driveway he sprinted out of his room and out the back door and toward the direction of Hungary's house.

When he reached Hungary's house and peeked through the window and to his surprise saw Austria arguing with Hungary. Eventually Austria just sighed in exasperation, raising his arms above his head and walking away. This was his chance! Prussia backed up, then ran as fast as he could and threw himself through the window. Hungary screamed and whipped around to look behind herself and saw Prussia on the floor grinning his cocky grin at her.

"What!?," She immediately pulled out he frying pan and started swinging it around. As she did this Prussia jumped up and skidded around her and began to tease her by poking her every once in a while.

Hungary was growing very agitated and simple lashed her hand out, intent on grabbing Prussia's wrist and dragging him down to hold him still. She _did_ successfully grab his wrists, but when she did so, Prussia gave a loud shriek. Hungary gave him an odd look and the albino paled, if that was even possible.

"What- what was that?," Hungary asked, nearly a whisper. She had never seen such a look of pure _fear_ in her life. She didn't know Prussia had the ability to be actually afraid. He attempted to whip his arm out of her grasp, but just succeed in sending even more excruciating pain through his arm.

Hungary gave a swift kick to Prussia's legs and knocked him over. As he struggled to get up she held him down by his chest and proceeded to grab his right arm. He struggled with all his might, but to no avail. Hungary ripped Prussia's glove off and, with a bit of effort, yanked his sleeve down. What she saw made he breath falter. Scars... so many scars...

"P-prussia, I-," but when she turned her head to look at him, what she saw nearly brought her to tears. Prussia had given up the fight and simply laid there, his left arm covering his eyes and- where those... tears? If there was something that Hungary knew, it was that Prussia _never_ cried, ever! At least, not in front of anyone. When- _why_ had he done this.

At that moment Austria walked in. Curious and confused, walked over to a place where he could get a better view, but he saw what Hungary saw and came a bit closer.

"Is that-?," He could hardly believe that _this_ was Prussia, "My goodness...,"

Austria leaned down to help Hungary lift a distraught and broken Prussia off the ground, but Hungary 'shoo'ed his away, telling him to call Germany and tell him it was urgent and Austria obliged.

"Who is it!?," Germany yelled into his phone angrily.

"Ve~, Germany don't scare off your friends!," Italy pleaded, clinging to the German's arm.

Germany scoffed "Well?," he asked the caller.

"G-germany? Is that you?," Germany was a bit surprised to hear Austria's voice.

"Yes? Why have you called me?,"

"Germany, you need to get to Hungary's house _immediately!_ ," Austria ordered.

"I'm sorry I can't right now I-,"

Austria cut him off, "It's Prussia... he- he's not in good shape...,"

"I-," Germany stuttered, "I'm on my way.," He finished and shut off his phone.

"Ve~, who was it?," Germany didn't answer, but walked up in front of the room.

"Meeting adjourned.," He saluted and left, just like that.

"What?," America questioned at how serious the German had suddenly gotten and then just left. Something was up.

Germany ran into Hungary's house without even knocking and immediately saw Prussia and Hungary, who hadn't gotten very far. Germany sprinted over and helped lift his brother by his shoulders, who was now covering his face with his hand and was rather quiet now.

"What happened!," demanded Germany.

"I- he-," Hungary tried to say, but couldn't, so she just lifted up his other arm. Germany's heart sank. His big brother... he knew he had been acting odd! He should have listened to the gut feeling to check up on his brother, but always ignored it.

"East...," Germany mumbled. Fresh sobs escaped Prussia's lips, he really was a mess. His legs to wobbly to walk, Germany and Hungary assisted him up to a guest room, when they entered the room Hungary said said:

"Germany, we need answers," She choked, she felt she was to blame, "Do you have any way of finding ou-,"

"Prussia has been writing a page in a diary since his was little, that should give plenty.," Germany said and marched out of the room and left. He had literally ran from China to Hungary in 2 hours, it was going to be a long walk to the nearest airport since he didn't have a car and it looked as though it was about to rain.

Hungary seated Prussia onto the bed and sat next to him. He was still covering his face.

"Prussia, I... I didn't know you were being affected like- like _this_! What- what happened to the old cocky Prussia, the Prussia I used to know!?," Hungary snapped with a little more force than meant.

Prussia remained silent, the gears beginning to turn in his head. He had just started to process what Germany said. _Something about his journals... what- what was it!? Get them... get my? Get my journals. Wait... No he can't see those!_

Prussia shot up from his sitting position and bolted out of the room. A startled Hungary took time to register what just happened before tearing after him. She ran by a confused Austria.

"Help! Get him!," She shouted, and Austria understood, he had seen him bolt by a second ago.

Germany needed to get those journals to help Prussia, that's why Hungary and Austria needed to stop him. Sure Germany could handle himself, but Hungary didn't think he could toward a scared, angry, confused, determined Prussian who taught him how to fight, Prussia probably knew all of Germany's moves _and_ how to counter them.

Hungary could only pray that they could catch up to the adrenaline pumped Prussian before he got to Germany.

 **Well. Then. Prussia you need to chill boi! So everything from here on out has already been planned! Yay! This chapter and the last were just me trying to yank a beginning out of the next few chapters, which had no beginning XD.**

 **Later~**


	3. gunshots

It was pouring... _like_ , pouring! Hard! Germany was wandering through a forest with a GPS in his hand- _erm,_ phone- and was quite annoyed at the situation he was in. He only hoped that Hungary was taking good care of his brother... He shook his head, he can't let those thoughts get to him, but... he'd always been the more emotionally sensitive one, though nobody except for Prussia knew that...

He glanced up. Finally a path, or dirt road, or whatever ya wanna call it. Germany quickened his pace.

Prussia was running through the, _like_ , pouring rain. He had to stop West! Nobody can see what is encrypted in those pages! Nobody! He had lost Hungary and Austria somewhere back there- he seemed to be rather good at that-, and he was getting that cold throat feeling when you run to much, but he couldn't stop, no, not now! The stress was making him think weird, and because of that Prussia was getting angry... _really_ angry.

He let out a throat shredding cry "West!," So the whole world knew he was going to skewer his little brother and to _back. Off._

Germany paused and looked behind him. That was definitely Prussia. He had to hurry! So he turned on his heels and ran, though he knew Prussia could easily outrun him, he could try and hope Austria and Hungary would stop the rampaging Prussian.

Prussia could see Germany in the distance, barely because of the trees, but he could see him. As Prussia was running Gilbird came out of nowhere and flew strait in his way. Prussia had to duck, but there was a steep hill right behind Gilbird, so Prussia went tumbling down that. He landed on his face and just sat there covered in mud. He thought about giving up and just staying there, but immediately shot that thought down. The longer he lay there, the closer Germany got to his diaries. He could hear more voice, so he looked up the hill. He saw Austria and Hungary with Gilbird on her head. Prussia shot up and began tearing toward the direction he last saw Germany with Austria and Hungary following closely behind.

Germany fell over a small cliff, about 3 feet tall, and strait onto his face. He quickly got up, but before he could run, Prussia leaped onto his back, effectively knocking him back down. Germany, by reflex, held his gun to Prussia's face. What Germany saw made him _very_ afraid. Stone cold red eyes glaring up at him with malice. Just then Hungary and Austria jumped down, there weapons in tow.

Hungary threw he frying pan at Prussia, who ducked and kicked Germany's gun out of his hand, but when Prussia stood up, there was Austria with a sword to his throat. They were all panting, soaked with rain and mud. Prussia's face darkened, but then... he _smiled_. Germany and Hungary backed away in fear and Austria looked as though he was about to faint. Prussia started cackling like a maniac.

"Go ahead!," He yelled, half manic, "Kill me, slit my throat! It would be much easier for me that way...,"

"..." Hungary was speechless.

"You'll just come back to life in about a week.," Germany stated, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, maybe you would~," Prussia cooed "but _I'm_ not a country. I may be ageless, but not immortal... just ageless.," He let out a little laugh at the end.

Austria relaxed his shoulders, trying to regain composure... that was a mistake because as soon as he did that Prussia threw his head backward, friggin' clobbered pour Austria, then did a flip, which he kicked Austria's sword out of his hand. This was done in less then a second and Hungary and Germany weren't sure of what they just witnessed.

Hungary shot at Prussia. In a moment of panic, Prussia raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

 _ **BANG!**_

Hit squarely in the eye. Hungary fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"What did you do!?," Austria shouted, attempting to use only his fists to punch Prussia in the face. Prussia sighed, Austria was a pathetic fighter. In a moment of pity he held up his gun and shot Austria in the face, killing him instantly. Prussia didn't feel very guilty, after all they'd wake up in a week or so.

He turned to his brother, who had an utter look of horror on his face. Prussia couldn't let him see it. In the week he had he'd stash his diaries in a safe place where no one would ever find them... He held up his gun and pulled.

 _ **BANG!**_

Germany fell to the ground. Prussia sighed. He was going to get an ear-full once they woke up. He hoisted all three of them to sit against trees so they wouldn't be so sore when they woke up. Then he continued to walk toward the airport. He heard noise. The sound of crumpling leaves and splashing puddles, someone else was here. He held up his gun, ready to shot anything he saw move... _nothing_. He sighed and shrugged and the walked away.

From the bushes a figure stood.

"Crud! I was too late!," He yelled- _quietly so Prussia wouldn't hear_ – and scampered over to the corpses, "So I was right. Something was up.," _I should have said something_ he thought _Then Germany may have let come to help and prevented_ this _from happening_. The figure sighed and straitened his glasses.

 **Well This was a short chapter. FRIGGIN PRUSSIA! So, can you guess who the figure is? I tried to make it as obvious as possible, he's been just sort of there and actually acknowledged. So, uh, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later~**


	4. Hero Time

Hero Time:

The figure decided to follow Prussia, hoping for some answers. Prussia was stiffly making his way through the still, _like_ , pouring rain. The figure assumed he was cold, either from the rain or the shock. The figure wished that Prussia would start talking aloud about what was going on for no good reason. He got his wish.

"Why did I have to be so reckless? Why Hungary!? Why did _she_ have to find out! And Germany! I hope nothing goes wrong and they _do_ wake up in a week...," Prussia trailed off.

"Let's see," The figure mumbled to himself,"Psycho Prussia murdered Hungary, Germany, and Austria because they found something out because he was reckless... I just need that missing piece..,"

"I wonder what America and Canada would do if they found out...," Prussia thought. _How would my two best friends (aside of Austria, Hungary, and Germany) react?_ Prussia didn't want to think about it. Prussia granted the figure the knowledge of what was happening when he rolled down his sleeves to take look. The figures heart sank.

"Hey, dude!," The figure shouted, startling the Prussian who quickly rolled up his sleeves, "I'll tell you how we'd react, or me at least!,"

"A-America...," Prussia mumbled, _I don't want to kill you too...,_ "What are you-,"

"I saw everything," America said in a stoic tone that lacked emotion and his smile fell, Prussia felt a bit intimidated, "From what you did to Germany to just now. Prussia, _why_?,"

Prussia felt very uneasy. His mind was racing, he started sweating. In an act of pure terror and anxiety he held up his gun and pulled the trigger.

 _ **BANG!**_

Prussia watched in shock as he saw Americas face- _in his face!_ America smacked him across the face... _really, really_ hard _, like, America the superpower_ hard. The ferocity of the slap sent Prussia stumbling to the side with a red, hot hand mark on his face.

After a few moments of silence Prussia spoke, "How did you-,"

"I moved at the last second. Really, did you think a guns man can't dodge a very poorly aimed bullet?," America asked, "Look, Prussia, you _need_ help. And since you _murdered_ -," that word left a distaste in Prussia's mouth, "Germany, Hungary, and Austria, and I'm the only one here, if you need to talk, _which you do,_ talk to _me._ ,"

"I-," Prussia stuttered, overcome with confusion, "I- YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!," Prussia lashed out, but knowing he could never take America on, turned around and _ran_!

"Hey, Wait-," America called out, but Prussia shut his voice out. America didn't understand what he was going through, America knew _nothing_. Prussia knew America was probably on his tail, but he kept running. He just needed to get to the airport and hope security would take it from there.

Prussia could now see the airport. A few more trees, then a clearing, then the airport. Just a half a mile. Just as Prussia was about to jump out on the clearing, America lunged at him, wrapped his arms around his torso and they both went to the ground. Prussia was struggling wildly an attempting to grab his gun. America punched him across the face.

"Get a grip, man!," America yelled, starting to lose his patience.

"You don't know! I don't need to tell you! You're all just going to read my personal diaries, then you'll all worry about me all the time, and then-,"

America again punched him in the face, "Can you shut up for one moment!?," America said, no longer able to conceal haw annoyed he was. Prussia went dead silence, staring into the eyes of someone he's never met. They were not happy and peaceful, but angry and depressed, "You just shut up and let me talk!," Prussia barely nodded, a bruise starting to form on his cheek. America felt a wave of guilt wash over him, but tried to ignore it.

"Look, I've been through these sort of things, and I... I didn't. You need to talk to me, I'm not going to read-,"

"Didn't what.," Prussia interrupted.

America sighed, "Remember the great depression.,"

Prussia's eyes widened, "Y-yeah...,"

America rolled up his sleeves and Prussia saw almost as many scars as he had, and that's a surprise considering how America is significantly younger than him, except they were old and faded.

"I had bad points in life to," He left out that he still sometimes does, but who doesn't? "And I never talked to someone, I just bottled it up until I just couldn't take and, well, let's just say England and Canada found out in very violent ways...," America put on a sheepish grin.

"You mean you-,"

"Back to what I was saying," America continue, rolling down his sleeves, "I'm not going to read your diaries, it's good to get your emotions on paper, but nobody has the right to read 'em.,"

Prussia felt a bit of comfort from his words, but still felt unsure.

"So whatyya gonna do now?," America asked.

"I- I'm not sure...,"

"Well, we could start by taking Germany, Hungary, and Austria back to Hungary's place.,"

"Sure.," America was very unused to and unnerved by how timid and quiet Prussia was, "I'll- I'll tell you more when we get there,"4

"Glad to hear!," America beamed. The, _like_ , pouring rain turned to, _like_ , sprinkling rain as the sun began to show through.

 **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHhh! This took forever to write! The nextchapter will probably be the last chapter. THANK YOU AMERICA. Anyway... I have nothing else.**

 **Later~**


	5. Smile

**I have to say, before I start this chapter, THANK YOU** _ **ALL**_ **for all the love and support you all have given me writing this story w I couldn't have finished or continued it without ya'll! Now, as showed in the previous chapter America went through a violent outburst with Canada and England from bottling his feeling, should I make a story about that too? I have before, but I didn't write it down, so I'd have something planned. Reviews are much appreciated! Well, we shall now begin the story!**

About 5 days afterward, America and Prussia had to head over to Prussia's place for a bit to grab a couple of his and Germany's things, they'd probably be at Hungary's for a while. Prussia heaved his little brother onto the bed in the guest bedroom. So Germany could properly heal, Prussia dug the bullet out of his head, "Sweat dreams little brother.," Prussia coed.

"You done?," America asked.

"Yeah. Where are Austria and Hungary?,"

"Hungary's in her room and Austria's in another guest room.,"

"Great.," Prussia sighed.

"Now, follow me Prussia, we have some things to discuss.," America said, suddenly becoming serious. Prussia sighed and followed America outside and they both sat in a chair, "My first question. When did this all start?,"

"A-... A lot of things happened when I was still a child, but things started getting really bad after World War II...,"

"Right.," America felt a wave of guilt wash over him, "My second question...,"

It went on like this for a while until Prussia started openly talking to America without being prompted... Meanwhile...

Hungary's eyes snapped open. She looked around her room. _How'd I get here? Last thing I remember..._ Prussia holding a gun to her face as she flew toward him. Hungary shot up. She could barely remember America looking down at her in the rain. She must be more tired than she thought, why would America be there?

Hungary got up from her bed and wandered to the guest room where she thought Prussia might be. To her surprise Germany was there.

"G-Germany?," She whispered. Germany moved in his sleep, so Hungary knew he was alive again. She left to go check the room Austria had been staying in, but he wasn't there. _Has he left all ready? I wouldn't put it past him._ She bitterly thought. Hungary wandered though all of the rooms and came across Austria in one of them, "So he didn't leave after all-," She heard a loud noise, almost a wail.

Hungary ran downstairs and peeked out of one of her windows. _Huh. So America was there._ She thought, staring at the back of America's head. She glanced over and saw Prussia with his face in his hands. Oh, how she hated seeing Prussia cry, she saw America patting him on the back.

"G-Gil?," Hungary whispered. Somehow both America and Prussia heard it and they both shot up, but America was the only one who turned around to look at her.

"Oh! Hey, Hungary!," America said with his signature grin. Hungary assumed Prussia didn't look at her because he didn't want her to see him cry... _again_.

"Y-you woke u-up f-fast.," Prussia stuttered. Hungary cringed at how small and weak his voice sounded.

"Yeah, normally takes a week or so.," America added.

"I know Germany is alive again, just not awake.," Hungary forced out.

"You got any food? I'm hun- starving!," America quickly changed his wording.

"Y-yeah, heh.," Hungary responded and ran to her kitchen to satisfy her guests.

Prussia was looking of into space and America felt uncomfortable. Normally he was the only one who did that.

Prussia was thinking about what Hungary had called him. She had called him a nickname for his human name. Only Germany calls him that, and occasionally America does as well, but never _Gil_. And he had to admit, he- he kinda' liked it.

"Gilbert!," A low stern voice called. Being even more startled Prussia whipped around to see Germany.

"H-hey.," Prussia smiled at him. A _real_ smile. Germany frown became a soft smile. He didn't know what America did ( _Since when has America been here?_ ), but obviously it affected Prussia for the better. Germany hadn't seen Prussia smile like that since he was little. Germany then noticed how his eyes were red and puffy and the wet steams running down his face.

Germany walked over to Prussia and gave him a hug. Not expecting this, Prussia jumped slightly.

Wet streams began to run down Germany's face as well, "N-never d-do that a-again!,"

Prussia sat there frozen for a bit, but soon returned the hug, "Yeah, sure West.,"

America suddenly butt it, "I don't think Austria will wake up for a few more days, He's probably still dead.,"

"Here you all are! Oh, hi Germany,," Hungary said happily, placing a plate full of Hungarian snacks on a small table. Hungary got a look at Prussia, who was smiling, this made Hungary's smile widen even more.

"I'm glad Prussia's back," Hungary said softly walking over to Prussia. Prussia looked at her with a confused expression, then Hungary did the unthinkable. She wrapped her arms around Germany and Prussia and began crying as well.

"GROUP HUG!," America shouted and lunged onto Germany and Hungary. Prussia laughed from happiness for the first time in a long, long time.

The End

 **Hm, that was a short chapter. This is the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed :3 I am very proud of how this story came out :D Welp, I'll ask again, should I make a story with America, England, and Canada explaining what happened for him to cut and have a very violent outburst? Please review :3**

 **Later~**


	6. Authors Notes

**Hello, everybody!**

 **So many of you have read my story** _ **Pick Yourself up**_ **, starring Prussia, well I mentioned about three times of how I might make a prequel about America because he mentioned that he had some issues a while back. I've decided to write that prequel! It will be called** _ **Take your place**_ **, and the first chapter should be comeing out sometime in the end here of January or in February! So stay tuned!**


End file.
